


Syrupy Love

by Okami01



Series: DimitriWeek2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nipple Licking, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Dimitri won't be able to taste his dinner or his birthday cake or anything in between. He doesn't mind. Felix does. Which leads to a lot of figurative and literal syrup.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: DimitriWeek2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065431
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Syrupy Love

It's a normal day in Faerghus. As normal as any day for Dimitri and Felix these days. They both go about their business, the never-ending stream of work, and diplomatic events. Of course, Dimitri never thought being King would be easy. 

There are many good things about Felix being his advisor. Many good things about being married to Felix. Though both blessing and curse maybe that they sit together constantly and Dimitri can't always kiss him. He supposes that he could but then he'd never get any work done. Neither of them would. 

" You shouldn't take any more meetings on the 20th next month," Sylvain says as the last meeting of the day ends. Felix looks at him and Dimitri expects him to say something angrily about him trying to skip out of work. 

He nods again. Sort of smiles. Dimitri wants to kiss him. 

" What's going on?" He asks instead. 

Felix pouts. " What do you mean,' what's going on,' that's your birthday."

" Aww that's just sad," Sylvain laughs. " Let's all get together ok?"

" You just want to get out of work, Sylvain." Felix grumbles. 

" You just want your husband to yourself so you can stick your tongue down his throat."

" Sylvain, " Dimitri and Felix both shout. 

But Dimitri smiles at Felix. Really, Sylvain is right. It's not like he wouldn't like that and it's nice to see Felix blush. 

" Look you two," Sylvain says as he gets up. " You guys all need to take a break. Ingrid, Dedue, Ashe, Mercedes. What this kingdom needs is a party.".

" Well, I doubt anything you have in mind will be much of a break," Felix grumbles while still smiling and very unsubtly scooting over next to Dimitri. 

" I really think something small would probably be better," Dimitri says. He smiles too because the gesture is still touching. Not very long ago, he wouldn't have cared about being alive at all. There wasn't much of a party to speak of.

It isn't like Felix or Sylvain or anyone else is going to take no for an answer. Maybe, selfish as it is, Dimitri doesn't want them to. Because if Felix isn't saying anything about a celebration being wasteful then he must mean it. 

So Dimitri smiles and he lessens the tasks he needs to get done on the 20th.

___ 

There were days in Dimitri's life that seemed normal and somehow ended up leading to something he never expected. A good thing this time.

The days went on. When he and Felix were having dinner, Felix looked at him from across the table glaring.

" What sort of cake do you want?" Felix asks."

" Ahh, I do not really have a preference."

Felix hums, in what Dimitri thinks is disapproval. 

" I'm glad you're eating more."

But even by Felix standards, he looked less than pleased. Pouting a little.

" Are you, Felix?"

" Yes," Felix says with the same small smile that warms Dimitri's heart. 

" During the war…" he explains slowly. "You didn't. Not much and things are different now."

But..

" You can't taste things, can you?"," Felix frowns. 

" Oh um… not really."

" I poured pepper in your food."

" My throat sort of does tingle."

" I'm glad you're eating," Felix says. Utterly serious. " But I want you to feel something."

"That's nice… but you don't have to go through the trouble."

" I will. I'm going to do it."

Felix says it so matter-a-factly that Dimitri can't help but believe it. 

When they go back to eating Dimitri notices the spice. It makes his tongue and his heart feel warm. 

Dimitri wonders idly what else Felix plans to do.  
__  
Felix starts to cook. He starts to read cookbooks and do magic and all sorts of things that he's never done before. 

Dimitri smiles. Felix is so over competitive about everything. Even things that he isn't competing against anyone for. Maybe the chiefs? Whatever it is that stops Dimitri from tasting. 

___

Dimitri eats many things over the course of a couple months. Felix springs the food on him like some sort of attack. Suddenly and out of nowhere. Zested lemons in his food, pepper-infused in his steak, what feels like a whole jar of sugar in his tea. Grainy and clunky on his tongue. 

Felix stares at him with the same intensity as when they spar. Dimitri can't help but smile. It makes Felix smile, his eyes go a little soft. 

Felix walks over to taste whatever Dimitri is eating. His nose crinkles.

" Bitter,?" Dimitri asks. Laughing a little.

Felix scowls without any real heat. 

" Yeah, it is."

"Open your mouth," Felix says after a while. Holding the fork and shoving the food in Dimitri's mouth. 

They both blush. Felix looks away 

" Well."

" Nothing but…"

" What?"

" I love you," Dimitri replies earnestly.

Felix huffs. Slowly and quietly responds. " I love you too."

Dimitri wants to kiss him. Not that he ever needs an excuse or a reason to kiss him. He always wants to. But after Felix cooks or smiles or beats him in a spar or Dimitri beats him in a spar, he wants to. He leans forward, Felix leans down. Dimitri kisses him. The angle kind of odd. He knows that if he could taste, he'd taste Felix and some bitter lemon. 

Dimitri pulls Felix down, not too roughly. Felix goes, slings himself over Dimitri's lap.

And Dimitri can't hold back anymore. He kisses Felix again. Rough and deep. Rubs his hands down his sides and plunges his tongue into his mouth. 

" Felix."

" What," Felix says. Trying to sound annoyed. 

" Let's go to bed."

Felix laughs. " Should I do this to stop you from working?" He smirks and grinds his hips into Dimitri.

" I'd never get any work done."  
Felix laughs again.

It's all Dimitri can do to not fuck him on the table. 

He starts to stand, hoisting Felix up and kissing him again. 

" Put me down, boar," Felix protests. Though not by much, kissing Dimitri's neck and burying his nails in his back. Dimitri moans and the next place he puts Felix down is their bed. 

___

Dimitri's birthday comes and goes. They celebrate and it's actually very nice. Felix gives him a dagger, Ashe a poetry book. Dedue a little potted plant that looks like it can survive Dimitri's lack of plant knowledge. Sylvain laughs and says out loud that his friends have no idea how to give gifts. As he looks over at Ingrid fondly whose scarfing down a piece of cake. 

"Maybe one day you'll tell her how you feel " Felix whispers. 

Which is like the one sure-fire way to get him to blush and stop talking.

Annette sings, they all do, sort of off-key. Mercedes bakes. 

Dimitri still can't taste it. But he doesn't mind. It feels good to be around the people that he loves. Especially when afterward there's a day's long festival that's more for the people and diplomats than for him. 

___

Dimitri goes about the next couple days happily. His knife at his side. Until he gets home kind of late and Felix stares at him like he's going to war. Only he's blushing and fidgeting a little. 

" Felix, are you okay?"

" I… we were too busy, on your birthday but there's something else that I want you to eat."

" What?" 

" Me."

Dimitri moves forward. Cups Felix's face in one of his hands.  
" I am never too busy for you, Felix. I can devour you."

Felix laughs, a short breathy thing. " Shut up."

" Perhaps we both can."

Dimitri presses his mouth to Felix's. One of the few times he truly wishes he could taste is when he's kissing Felix. He assumed that he tastes like Almyran pine needle. Perhaps blood in the past. When whatever they stated kept going during the tail end of the war. Like pepper and meat and the sweetness, vulnerability of someone who allows themselves to be kissed. 

It would be nice. To truly taste him. But of course, this is nice too. Kissing Felix is always nice. The firmness and the warmth of it all. Felix bites Dimitri's lip. Even as Dimitri pushes Felix down, continues kissing and licking and nipping down Felix's bare throat. 

It might just be one of the best feelings he's felt in a while. 

Felix gets his hands in Dimitri's hair and pulls. " You don't listen," he mutters. Complaining without any real heat. " I'm trying to do something."

Dimitri laughs. " excuse my crassness but I'm 'trying to do someone,' as it were."

" You were reading one of Ashe's books again?" 

" Perhaps." Dimitri smiles and continues his ministrations. 

" Ahh, Ngh, boar just let me do this."

Dimitri reluctantly moves away.

Felix sits up slowly. His pupils are wide in pleasure. He gets up, digging around in the nightstand before sitting back on the bed and holding a large vial of something. 

Something syrupy and sweet-smelling. 

Felix leans back and pours the syrup on his chest. It moves slowly, spreading over his body. Down to his stomach then lower still towards his cock. Slick and appetizing. The process is repeated with his legs and arms. Before he takes some cream and puts it in between his legs. 

Dimitri's cock twitches appreciatively and no doubt a bit frustrated. He wants to mark Felix himself.

Dimitri has seen Felix naked before. Many times, but this whole display seems especially lewd.

" I thought that you weren't supposed to play with your food," Dimitri says smiling. Watching the syrup drip onto Felix's stomach. 

Felix looks at him with the same intensity as when they spar, though his sharp gaze is softened by his almost full-body blush.  
" Is that what you intend to do, boar. Play?"

" I thought that I was supposed to eat you."

Dimitri licks, involuntarily. It smells sweet though truthfully, despite the excitement of this new sex act, he's just happy to get his hands back on Felix again. 

Felix is covered in syrup and cream in such an erotic way that Dimitri won't be able to eat anything creamy without blushing for at least a month.  
Which is well worth it. 

Dimitri actually resists the blatant urge to pin Felix back down, so that he can admire him. 

The syrup poured over his well-defined legs. Dripping down off of his hips. Pooling in between his thighs. He pushes himself backward and juts his cream covered cock towards Dimitri's face. 

Dimitri has never been so hungry in his life.

Felix bites his lip. Dimitri could be doing that himself. He lunges forward. 

" Dimitri can't you- ahhh."

" Felix," Dimitri replies, muffled and warm against Felix's leg. He chuckles. " You have to make up your mind." He says quickly, because there are a million places he needs to get his tongue on now.

He moves forward, looking at Felix's face. He's clearly embarrassed and it's more endearing than anything. 

" I'm glad that you trust me." 

"Sap." Felix accuses.

" We could pour sap on you another time, my beloved."

Felix groans but Dimitri licks and nips at him so that it turns into a moan. 

Everywhere Dimitri touches is wet and warm. He kisses Felix once more before moving back to his neck and lower still. 

" I wouldn't do this for anyone else," Felix replies quickly as Dimitri kisses and licks his way down to his leg. 

" Of course not," Dimitri says. Borderline growling veering towards jealousy. " I imagine if you did, our delegations would be go a lot more quickly."

He can feel Felix laughing. The warm gentle movement up against his tongue. He bites softly at Felix's pale syrup-soaked skin. Needing to mark as much of him as he can. 

" Stop talking about that, if you're- ahhh. If you have time to- ngh say things like that about work then you should put your mouth to a different purpose."

" Well, it is my birthday. Aren't I supposed to indulge myself?" Dimitri smiles.

Felix looks back at him and rolls his eyes. " Your birthday was days ago."

" Well," Dimitri replies, glancing at Felix's flushed fave again. " We couldn't have done this around our friends."

" Tsk… of course not."

" So we have to make up for lost time," Dimitri replies, moving past Felix's cock to run his tongue over his nipples. They're pink and sticky, even before Dimitri's gotten his tongue on them. 

He bites, gently. Pinching the other with his fingers. 

Felix moans. Dimitri needs to hear the sound again. He nips and sucks until Felix has his hands in Dimitri's hair. Spreading the stickiness. They'll both need a bath after this, though Dimitri may have ulterior motives when it comes to that as well. Seeing Felix warm and blissed-out is a welcome sight. 

Felix pulls him back towards his mouth. They kiss. Dimitri looks down at Felix's flushed cock. 

" I've teased you long enough, haven't I," Dimitri whispers. 

" Wharev- ah!" Felix moans again as Dimitri takes his length in his mouth. The soft cream envelopes his tongue.

He's read in those explicit books that they can be salty. This is one of the times when Dimitri wishes he could confirm for himself. 

He finds himself unable to care. Not when Felix is moaning and gasping under him. When he can feel the warm and different textures. Lapping up syrup and cream as he does. 

Until Felix's clinches down on their now extremely messy sheets. Cums in Dimitri's mouth. He swallows. Licks his lips. It would be nice if Dimitri could taste that too. But he feels warm, full, and happy anyway. 

Felix looks up at him, smiling. Glassy eyed and content.

" Did you taste anything?"

" No."

Felix sighs. Flops down on the bed " I want you to."

" Felix," Dimitri says, pulling Felix close. " I'm so glad that you care but whether or not my sense of taste comes back, I am happy to have your love."

Felix rolls his eyes, but he presses himself further into Dimitri's hold. 

" Besides I think being in love with you means I have good taste."

"Felix grumbles and sinks down out of Dimitri's hold until he's level with his cock. 

" You're sweet." Felix takes Dimitri's cock in his mouth.

" 0h you can taste the syrup on me."

Felix grumbles and Dimitri's muffled laughs turn into moans. 

_

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Dimitri Week! Thanks for reading. Dimilix brings out things I never thought I'd write. There's nust something appealing about people trying to help Dimitri taste things to me. So the food play felt right. For the #BirthdayBoar event on Twitter and #Dimitriweek2020
> 
> @Tavitay on Twitter


End file.
